


Breaking Point

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena's impeccable training methods are impeccable. </p><p>Written for the "Personal Training" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

"Lower."

Lena’s professional voice is smooth as honey, and as cool. Isabelle feels sweat beading on her brow as she pushes her hips forward a little further, arches her back a little more. The ballet room is upside down, and terribly wobbly.

Lena moves into her field of inverted vision, inspecting her pose critically. "You’re shaking."

"Out… of… shape," Isabelle gasps; a mistake. The air she wastes on talking upsets her balance. The floor rushes up to meet her.

The arm around her waist that catches her is a surprise; so is Lena’s impish grin.

"We can work on that."


End file.
